1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cationic herbicidal composition containing a defined quaternary ammonium salt as an active ingredient, which composition exhibits excellent herbicidal activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a large variety of herbicides have heretofore been developed and used as indispensable materials in the production of crops, there has been an ever more stringent set of requirements in regard to weed killing activity, safety and reduction of phytotoxic effect on useful crop plants.
To meet these rigorous requirements, the present inventors made intensive studies and discovered a herbicidal agent which displays very effective control effects against obstinate weeds without adversely affecting the crop plants. The present invention is the result of further research following the above discovery.